Navigation is often conducted with reference to known geographical locations. For example, landmarks, street names, and geographical features are traditional resources utilized to establish a location of a person, object, or place, and thus enable informed navigation. It is often useful to determine the location of an object or place off in the distance in order to navigate, especially when navigating over large expanses which do not facilitate the use of the aforementioned traditional resources, such as when traversing the ocean or a desert. It is also useful to obtain location information of a person, object, or place to track its relative motion or other useful attributes.
While modern means of position location include technologies such as global positioning system (GPS) and laser positioning, such technologies are not without their limitations. For example, GPS may not work effectively when an obstruction exists between a receiver and a positioning satellite, such as inside buildings or under water. Conventional means of position location may also include measuring a radio response from a transmitter located in a field of operation.
Factors such as the environment, measurement component variations, transmitter variations, propagation effects, multipath, and the like may all contribute to non-precise geolocations using radio response technologies. Therefore, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for providing the geolocation of a plurality of transmitters.